Birth of Wako'lantern
by Team Demon
Summary: This is the story of Discord's first son and Screw ball's big brother,and the new elements,elements of what you ask,why read it and find out. *DISCLAMER* I only own my OC and the new elements,either then that it all belongs to hasbro.
1. Prolouge: How hate came to be

_Jack:Hey everypony! It's me again, yeah and this time I'm not with my brother,so basicly...I'm home alone! Right now I've been devoloping a new fanfic,It's about how I came to be,how I,the son of the god of chaos himself,became a good pony. Now onto the story!_

_**PROLOUGE:**__How hate came to be._

"Oh,i'm so bored!"Said a snake like creature,then a dark mist apeared around the creature."Then cause some serious chaos."Yelled the dark mist,the mist subsided."No...It's not that,I Need... A new opponent!"The snake like creature Yelled in joy,the mist appesred agian."Discord,I think you should consider having a son or daughter."The mist said,and subsided once more."Why not have both!"Said Discord in a burst of joy,at the snap of his fingers a colt and fillie apeared sleeping."What are their name's going to be?"Asked the mist,a smile went across Discord's goat face."The fillie will be called...Screw ball."Discord said with the fillie waking to his new father."And the colt?" "How about...Jacko'lantern?"Said Discord with an amazingly huge smile."Suits him,after all he is a Bat-Pegasus."The mist declared.

**14 years later**

"Screw ball either your an idiot or very brave."Said a young Bat Pegasus,he was a light tone of orange,while his mane was a dark orange with black streaks,his ears were going through it,his eyes were a shade of blue,and with a fangy smile,his cutie mark was a pumpkin with fire over it,the tail was exactly like the mane in appearence.

"Oh c'mon big bro lighten up" Screw ball & Jacko'lantern argued and argued until Celestia found them."And what are you two doing?"Celestia said in a very angered tone."N-nothing!"Screw ball sheepishly answered."We were hiding hoping that you or princess Luna would not find us"Jack answered telling the truth,not really caring about the consicuences."Thank you for telling me the truth..." "Jacko'lantern" He replied "Jacko'lantern,that's a very nice name."Princess Celestia complimented to the Bat-Pegasus.

"Thank you,and I will take full responsibility for this stunt"Jacko'lantern said with a direct look."Big bro!?"Screw ball Yelled at her brother,Jack just glared at Screw ball,who flinched on contact."Please Princess Celestia,let her go."Celestia did as told,then she looked directly into his eyes,it was very odd because, one eyes was fire red,and the other sky blue.

Princess Celestia brought Jacko'lantern to the throne room,but on the way many guards were giving me a shocked look,as if I were their last hope."Princess Celestia,why have the guards been looking at me as if I were their last resort?"Celestia sighed,thinking that he already knew."Because of this..."Said Celestia while pointing at a tinted window.

It Showed an orange Pegasus with 4 spike bracelets on each hoof,a spike collar and a black crown."Is that...me?"Jack asked princess Celestia."Yes,I thought you would understand it."Celestia sighed once again."I think I do,These are the elements of hate!"Jack yelled in surprise."Elements of hate?" Celestia questioned."Yes,the bracelets on my hind hooves are "disapointment" & "sadness",the ones on my frontal hooves are "pain" & "dispair",the colar is "torture" & the crown resmebles "Chaos"."Celestia was surprised that he knew so much of the elements of hate."Jacko'lantern,how do you know so much?"Asked Celestia hoping for an answer.

"Well... the god of chaos himself used to tell me these stories as a colt."Celestia worry turned into confusion."What?"Said Celestia dumb struck."Yes,Discord is my father..."Jacko'lantern had a sad look on his face."or atleast he was before he was turned to stone."Jacko'lantern let a tear drop,to resemble sadness,a purple mare walks into the throne room."Hello Princess Celestia."Said the mare bowing down,then she looked at Jacko'lantern,blushing a bit.

"Oh,hello Twilight sparkle,I would like you to meet Jacko'lantern."Celestia pointed to Jack,who still seemed depressed,Twilight walked up to him,still blushing a bit."Umm...hey."Jack looked at her and back down."Hey..."Utter silence filled the room...

'I wonder where screw ball went...'Jack thought to himself,Twilight broke the silence"So what's your name?" "Jacko'lantern,I'm pretty sure that princess Celestia already told you my name."Twilight blushed at the note that she completely forgot that."Twilight,I would like you to take Jacko'lantern,to study the elements of hate."Twilight took note and Jacko'lantern followed her home.

Twilight yawns"We should get some rest."Jacko'lantern nods in agreement."I sense another fire breather here."Twilight was confused."Another fire breather?" Jack only nodded."Yes,that is including me,weren't you questioning it that I have one different then the other."Twilight was blushing,she was only looking into his eyes the whole way home,how she didn't notice it,I don't know."Oh well,I bet it's a level five threat,which is either a weasle on fire or a baby dragon."after that sentence was done,he fell a sleep rather quickly,Twilight was in shock,he broke a certain mare's record.

_**What will happen next time,you tell me an episode through PM or reviews and I'll consider it,so next time you decide what happens.**_

**A/N:I enjoyed writng this,and yes Jacko'lantern us one oh my OCs,but non of the less I thought it was good,so I guess I'll see you guys next time,Let The Spirits and demons be with you.**

_**Team Demon (Team Spirit Force)~~**_


	2. Chapter 1:Proving to be

_**Jack: Hello everypony,Jacky here agian with chapter two of my birth, and to show the power of the elements of hate,that will be near chapter 4 or 5,so once again where we left off but first,some reveiws.**_

_**Captainaswum9999:True,true but the question is,why Discord kept on telling him stories on these elements,think about it.**_

_**Aura the hedgehog:I think the term would be,keep it down,that's what the neighbors keep tellin' **_

_**Jack:On to the story.**_

_**Episode 1:**__Proving to be._

"JACKY!"Yelled Twilight,waking him up,Jack walked down the stares,seeing a purple dragon still asleep."I knew it was a baby dragon."Jack then faced Twilight."S'up Twi,is breakfast ready?"Twilight nodded "Hay pancakes,with apple syrup." Jack glared the plate of pancakes,with a devilish smile,ready to bite them to the bone."Hey,Twilight."Said the baby dragon,waking up to the smell of pancakes.

"Hey Spike."Twilight said refering to the dragon."Uh...Twilight,who is he?"Spike said pointing to Jacko'lantern."He's Jacko'lantern,he's a simple earth pony-"Jack interupted."Corecction,Fire breathing bat-pegasus."Twilight was confuesed."How are you a bat-pegasus,let alone able to breath fire?"Jack smirked at this question,then Jack's left eye (Red eye) was brightining, he then started to breath a red and black flame."Wow!"Twilight Yelled in surprise."AWSOME!"Spike yelled in happines knowing he had a fire breathing brother.

A sudden explosion occured,it was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane that bursted through the door."AHHHHHH" She screamed causing a mess in the library."Ow hehe,sorry 'bout that Twilight."the mare said."Great... Another morning cleaning."Twilight sighed,Jack put his hoof on her shoulder."I'm on it."Jack said,exactly after saying that,the room was cleaner than anything she seen,even the cyan mare's jaw dropped in awe.

"Hey, kid,what's your name."She asked to Jacko'lantern,Jacko'lantern had a fangy smile."Prince of chaos,lord of speed,the screech you can never see,Jacko'lantern"The mare and Twilight were shocked of what they heared,they thought that the prince of chaos was a legened."HAHAHA yeah right."The mare laughed while Jack had a dead serious look at both of them."Well,whatever name's Rainbow dash,fastest flyer in equestria,and soon to be captain of the Wonder bolts"The mare said,Jack nodded in disagreement."Yeah,right."Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your saying your faster than me?"Rainbow said as if it were a challenge."Pretty much,yeah."Jack said,Twilight was sweating a bit to what Jack said,remember filies and colts,never challenge Rainbow dash to a race."Where and when?"Jack said with a stern look,Rainbow grinned at this."All of Equestria, NOW!"Rainbow declared,Jack smirked.'WHAT IS HE THINKING!?'Twilight thought.

**JACK'S POV**

We were in the centre of Ponyville,getting ready for the race,Rainbow looked at me,with a cocky grin."You won't win,you might aswell give up now,to save the humiliation."She said,but I knew,that deep down,she felt...odd...the same thing went for every mare that was there,they were looking at me,flirting...Then the checkered flag was held by a yellow mare with a pink mane.

Right at the second that the flag was pulled,I was going my regular running speed which was mach 6 speeds,Rainbow was surprised that I was going at her speeds without breaking a sweat,We were at Las Pegasus still going mach 6,but when I felt an explosion out of nowhere I imidiatley looked up and saw Rainbow,this time mach 10."You wanna a battle,I'll give you a war!"I said,I then unleashed my wings and used my signature move the _Scary Screech _I was flying at mach 15 speeds,and a sudden scream of pain and sufferment was heard before I left a stream of orange and black.

I took the lead,without Rainbow noticing,she was still in the canyon behind ponyville while I was already at the finish line,I took in my wings and troted the rest of the way there,I crossed the finish line with ease,by the time I saw Rainbow on the horizon,I was waving,she landed next to me with her jaw dropped below the ground.

**NO PONY'S POV**

"How do you like them apples."Jack said with a triuphent tone of voice,Jack just walked away not caring at all,then Rainbow grabed his hoof"How did you do that?"Rainbow said angerly."Do what?"Jack said,walking away again,Rainbow flew into Jack's face."How did you beat me!"Jack shrugged,and replied."I guess it was skill."Right then a pink mare jumped from behind Rainbow,tackling Jack down."Hi there I'm Pinkimena Diane Pie but everypony calls me Pinkie Pie I noticed that you're new and I need to throw a party just for you!"Said the mare before blasting off."Cute."Jack said,Standing back up & looking back at Rainbow,who was suddenly replaced by the yellow pegeasus.

"Um...Hello?"Jack said."Hi..."The mare said lightly."My name is Jacko'lantern"Jack said,she turned her sight to the ground,but didn't answer."And what's your name?"Jack asked."Flutter shy..."she said barely hearable."Sorry,what?"Jack asked again."Flutter shy..."She said a bit louder."One more time please."Jack said,extending his ear to her."Flutter shy..."This time he heared her but barely."Well see ya later Flutter shy,got to head off."Jack said,he kissed her cheeck and ran off,leaving the yellow mare blushing ferociously.

While he was getting flirty comments from almost everypony in ponyville,he wanted a simple look of seriousness,but what he asked for was coming to be,he saw the mail mare being bullied by some stallions."HEY!"Jack yelled,the stallions looked at him and laughed.

"You think,I'm just a joke."Jack said with a devilish smile."What are you gonna do,punk."the stallion leader 's blue eye grew dim,while his red eye grew brighter then before,all of a sudden he started to breath the red and black,while his wings were slowly growing claws.

"I'll be polite and let you apoligize for what you said,or else!"Jack said with anger."Oh,then I apoligize,for you bein' a freak."Jack chuckled like a monster,prepared to elimanate every thing in his way,he then swung his left wing covered in fire causing a massive amount of damage,seeing that it sent atleast 23 feet away from him,the other two ran away like cowards.

After Jack calmed down,his eyes were retrieving their origanal color,he entered his wings and tried to walk away,but the mail mare grabbed him before he could leave."H-hi"the mare said."Hey...Name's Jacko'lantern."Jack responded to her,though he was confused,he thought that using those wings in public or breathing fire would scare them."My name is Dinky doo,but every pony calls me Derpy."the mare said,blushing a bit,but not as much as any other pony did.

Jack smiled and headed off waving to a new friend.

**Monday,3:54 PM,Out skirts of Ponyville**

'I am so lost...'Jack thought,he bumped in to a tree and out of no where a collar fell on his neck."Torture!"He yelled,alerting a mare similar to Jack's color but,she had a blonde mane."Now who in tarnation are you?"She said."Name's Jacko'lantern"Jack said,then she got flirty."Mah name is Apple jack,shugah lump."Jack sighed,but laughed noticing the similarities they had.

"Being honest,it looks your flirting with your self."Apple jack blusjed a lot noticing the joke he made,Jack just laughed."Well ah can't believe that ah look this hot."Jack blushed slightly."So uhh... need any help here?"Jack asked sheepishley."Yeah,if yah can take down all these apples."She said pointing to over 200 trees with about 6 to 7 apples each,Jack grabbed her shoulder like he did with Twilight and whispered in her ear "I'm on it."

After that said,he blasted through the trees knocking down all of the apples in 2 seconds."Lighten up."(Pun intended) Both of the Jacks started laughing."Bye Apple jack,I enjoyed helping you."Jack chuckled a bit before hugging Apple jack,Apple jack tightened the hug and whispered into his ear "Ah enjoyed that yah came to visit"Apple Jack kissed Jack's cheek,Jack actually liked her but he wasen't interested in having a fillie friend.

Jack walked away waving with his bat wing,Apple jack giggled and waved back.

**Monday,7:28 PM,Ponyville Spa**

"I could go for -"Jack was interupted by a shriek."OH THIS IS HORRIBLE!"Tha shriek was quite loud,it almost made Jack deaf."Uh...Hello"Jack said entering the spa."OH NO NO NO THIS JUST AWFUL!"A white unicorn mare cried."OW,WOULD IT KILL YA TO STOP SCREAMING! Jack yelled in pure rage,he leaned back."I am so sorry,it wasen't my intention to yell."the white mare stood back,in anger yet interested in his mane cut.

"Oh my,what an splendid mane,your ears go right through it,how did you get it to do that?"Jack was a bit confused,but he was reliefed that she didn't flirt with him."Um...I guess I was born with it."Jack shrugged."And what is your name,you handsome stallion."Jack sighed, he backed her up against the wall and whispered in her ear "My name is Jacko'lantern."

Jack walked away hoping that nopony would flirt with him,but the mare grabbed his hoof before he could take another step."Would you like to go for some dinner this evening,by the way my name is Rarity."The mare said,Jack smiled."I'd love to but I must decline,you see I'm not really looking for that special somepony,I hope you understand."

Jack trotted,still being flirted at,he flew all over equestria just to find a place to seem normal,but he found something a little bit better,he found a colt,he was red,had a black mane,similar to Jack's except with red streaks,he was a blank flank pegasus,it looked like if he was being flirted at aswell.

**Monday,9:02 PM,Filliedelfia**

"Man,is it hard to find a decent place to chill."the young colt said,Jack flew down to him."Tell me about it,I mean really,first the princess sends me to Ponyville,I accept that,but the pain in the plot is that every pony I see is flirting with me."The colt looked at with a smile,he found a good friend there."Name's Pyro."The colt said,extending his hoof to Jack."Jacko'lantern"He exteneded his hoof towards him with a bit of strength."BROHOOF"The both said in union."You have a brother?"Pyro asked."You want one?"Jack responded."Heck yeah!"Pyro yelled."Then c'mon,let's get you outta here."Jack said extending his wings,Pyro Smiled with glee and got up on his back.

**Monday,9:03,Ponyville**

"Well let's get home little bro."Jack smiled back at Pyro,who was fast asleep,Jack walked up the door and openned it with his wing,he pulled his wings in,he put him on the couch,and went to bed,he realized that what he did was wrong,so he put him on his bed,leaving him there,he was obligated to sleep with Twilight.

"Jacky?"Twilight asked."Yeah?"Jack responded."What are you doing in my bed?"She said blushing a lot."Don't get the wrong idea,your an awsome girl,but I'm not interested,it's just that I brought my little brother here and he's sleeping on my bed."Twilight hugged Jack."Oh thank Celestia your okay I thought that you were going to come after the race then I spoke to everypony to see if they knew where you were."Jack snuggled up to Twilight."I'm fine,you don't need to worry."Twilight kissed Jack until she fell asleep.'I need to speak up fast,if they don't understand that I need to hate everypony and that my power won't be able to help them.'Jack thought before sleeping.

_**What is gonna happen next time,here is a little summary of what will happen:**_

_Jack is very angry at the mane six for something in particular,Pyro meets the Cutie mark crusaders and consider their cutie mark,but they will have something midnight,Jack takes Pyro for firebreathing training._

**A/N:Well this was fun,I mean I never new that I could put so much in such short time,I was origanly gonna post this a Tuesday,And just so we are clear,NO Jacko'lantern is not based off Apple Jack,he is based of the date of my birth which is about during the end of this month,and like last time,Let the ****Spirits and demons be with you.**

_**Team Demon (Team Spirit Force)~~**_


	3. Chapter 2:A conversation gone bad

_**Jack:Hello everypony,Your true Wako'lantern here with chapter three of my birth;Being honest with you guys,I think I'm a bit agressive in this fic,I don't like to be agressive but I am most of the time,so let's just take off to the reviews.**_

_**Ice:Jack...**_

_**Jack:Yes?**_

_**Ice:There are no reviews...**_

_**Jack:STORY SGYCKHHWIGHHNBRGHNG5K**_

_**Episode 2:**__A conversation gone bad._

**Tuesday,9:28 AM,Sugarcube cornar.**

The mane six and Jacko'lantern were trying to enjoy a morning muffin,everypony enjoyed it,except Jacko'lantern who was being flirted at."Is it illeagle just to have some breakfast normally?"Jack asked in anger."What do yah mean Shugah lump?We eatin' fine."Apple jack responded."...I'm goin to Canterlot,maybe I won't be flirted at there."Jack added,he trotted away in rage."If it weren't for Pyro,I would stay in Canterlot."Jack said looking at the mane six.

"But,but-"Jack interupted Pinkie pie."BUT NOTHING,I've had it, this is just too much for me,first:I'm Discord's son,second:all of a sudden I'm a hero!"Jack yelled in pure rage."But,don't you like anypony?"Rarity asked."Only princess Celestia as a mother,and Pyro as my little brother."Jack said calming down."So...are yah going to Canterlot Shugah lump?"Jack facehoofed."Yes,the reason is because I have to report one of the elements of hate."Twilight imidietly had an idea."Why not send it by a note."Jack looked at Twilight with a bit of annoyance."It's not only that I also want to see my sister,I heared from princess Luna that she is staying there."Rainbow closed in on Jack."Well we wanna see your sister."Jack growled."Fine,grab your sattles and we meet up in the train station in an hour."Jack sighed.

**Tuesday,9:45 AM,Cheerlie's school.**

"Hey there,hot blank flank."Said a pink fillie."Was that an insult or compliment?"Pyro said with a bit of anger."You tell me cutie."Said a grey fillie next to her."Great."Pyro sighed."Hey,leave him alone."Yelled a yellowish fillie."What are you gonna do about it,Baffle ploon."Said the pink fillie mocking her."IT'S APPLE BLOOM!"The yellow fillie yelled."Now girls,what is this fight ment for?"Asked Cheerlie.

"Oh miss Cheerlie,we were just talking to this handsome colt and Apple Bloom yelled at me as if he were her's."Said the pink fillie."Oh really Diamond tiara & Silver spoon,young man is that true."Miss Cheerlie looked at Pyro,Pyro smiled a bit."Not of all,the truth is that these fillies were insulting me,while Apple Bloom was defending me."Pyro winked at Apple bloom, she blushed."Thank you Pyro,now both of you will apoligize to both Pyro and Apple bloom."Diamond tiara looked furious,but she looked at Pyro again and stumbled a bit,Silver spoon on the other hoof,was fine with apoligizing.

"We're sorry."both of the fillies said in union,Pyro smiled."Apoligie accepted."Cheerlie was happy that her new student is behaving."Alright ponies,we leave it till here today" The filles and colts were jumping of joy."Pyro,would yah like to meet mah group."Apple Bloom said smiling.'Hopefully it isn't full of girls.' "Sure, why not."Pyro said smiling,Jacko'lantern trotted in the door."Hello miss Cheerlie."Jack said with a warm smile."Oh hello Jacko'lantern."Cheerlie said."I would like to see my little brother."Cheerlie pointed at Pyro,who was walking to group a of girls with his head down."Hey little dude."Jack said,Pyro looked behind him to find his big brother."Big bro!"Pyro jumped over his back and back down.

"I want to let you know that,I'm going to Canterlot with the rest of the gang,alright,if you need a place to sleep,Spike will be there with you."Jack frowned a bit,seeing that it would be two to three days in Canterlot."Mister, can he stay with us?"Jack looked at Apple bloom."One question,do you know Rainbow dash,Twilight sparkle,Rarity,Flutter shy, Apple jack or Pinkie Pie?"Apple bloom looked surpised,how he knew all of the ponies,that she knew most."Actually Apple Jack is mah sister."

"Don't worry big bro,I got this."Pyro said confidently,Jack & Pyro laughed."Take care, okay little dude?"Jack said caring for him."See ya bro,I'll miss ya."Jack chuckled,giving Pyro a nuggie."I'll miss ya too."Jack trotted to the train station,meeting up with the mane six.

"So where are we goin' Jacky?"Asked Twilight,Jack face hoofed again."We're going to Canterlot,remember?"Jack asked angered,Twilight blushed while the rest,were laughing their plots off."So what element of hate did you find?"Rainbow asked."Torture,I'm guessing because the torture I recieve is being flirted at,it's creepy."Jack said shivering."How is it creepy darling?"Asked Rarity,Jack glared at Rarity"Do I have to say it?"Jack said

The train finally arived,Jack cried in relief that the train finally got to him,saddly that was the train to Manehatten."AHHHHHHH!"Jack yelled."What's wrong?"Flutter shy asked."Nothing..."Jack said in anger."Then why are you crying Wako'lantern?"Pinkie pie asked."No reason..."Jack bursted in to tears."Umm excuse me you ravishing stallion,I think that,this bracelet is yours."A mint colored unicorn said."Huh? Oh thank you Lyra."Jack picked up the bracelet and it went directly to his left hind hoof."Oh dear...Sadness..."The mane six were confused."Alright Shugah lump,you got some explaining to do."Apple jack faced Jack in a manner that you have to tell her or die.

"I beleive that I have nothing to explain."Jack pointed to the train that was headed for Canterlot,for long last something good happened to him."Alright let's go."Jack declared,when they entered the mane six took some benches,while Jack enjoyed sitting alone."Hey,prince of chaos."Jack looked back at Rainbow."What?"Jack responded."Why don't you sit with us?"Rainbow asked."Because I don't feel like it."Rainbow was angered and flew into his face."Why don't you feel like it,we're your friends aren't we."Rainbow said in rage.

"You girls are my friends,but I don't like being flirted at."Bad idea Rainbow,Rainbow dash landed on Jack due to the speed of the train,Rainbow was as red as a tomato while Jack was blushing slightly,but enough to see it."Get off me,will ya."Rainbow looked at Jack with a devilish smile,she gave him a deep kiss,Apple Jack was about to kill Rainbow."Let me at the varmit,get off mah Shugah lump!"Apple jack yelled,Jack was actually asleep.

"Why would he fall asleep while I'm kissing him!?"Rainbow asked with anger."Maybe,he really didn't care"Flutter shy said lightly."It could be that you just weren't pretty enough."Said Rarity,smirking."No...No dad no...I don't wanna go to school...I'm just to cool..."Jack snored,the six were giggling to what he was saying in his sleep.

"Hang on,hang on, Jacko'lantern,who do you like most?"Twilight asked to the sleeping stallion."I...I love every mare...It's just that...that the flirting is creepy."Jack snored."WE HAVE ARRIVED TO CANTERLOT!"Said the conducter,Jack woke up with his eye fire red."What happened?"Jack asked stuttering."We're in Canterlot silly."Pinkie pie said."Great..."Jack yawned.

**Tuesday,4:34 PM,Cutie mark crusaders clubhouse.**

"Pyro,do yah like anypony?"Apple bloom asked blushing,Pyro smiled,"...No pony."Pyro responded."Are yah sure?"Apple bloom asked."Pretty darn sure."Pyro said."Oh well,wanna see the gang?"Pyro smiled nervously."Sure."Pyro said sheepishly.

Pyro was about to meet three other fillies,the first was an orange filly,she was a pegasus,like Pyro,she had a purple mane and no cutie mark,the second was a white filly,she was a unicorn & she had a purple and pink mane that was swirled up and also had no cutie mark,and the last one was a tannish filly,she was an earth pony,her mane was a violet and pink mix,also no cutie mark.

'For cryin' out loud what did I do to deserve this' "Great..."Pyro sighed."Name's Scootaloo" Said the orange fillie."I'm Sweetiebelle" Said the white fillie. "I'm Babs seed." Said the tannish fillie while blowing her mane."I do that and I would've burnt my mane off."Pyro said chuckling."And what's your name?"Sweetiebelle asked."I'm Pyro,the youngest pony in the Flame family."Pyro said happilly."Well,what do you want your cutie mark to be?"Apple Bloom asked.

Pyro smiled."I want it to be a spiral of fire."Pyro responded."That sounds awsome!"Scootaloo yelled."So where are ya from?"Babs seed asked."Filliedelfia,which is odd because i'm a colt."Pyro & Babs seed laughed."Are you two gonna start dating?"Scootaloo asked in discust,Pyro flinched and Babs seed blushed maddly."I'm not gonna do that,I said spesificly that I didn't like any pony at all."Pyro said a bit annoyed.

"Well do you like us?"Apple Bloom asked."Of course,you girls are my friends."Pyro sighed but smiled with happiness."But who do you like most?"Sweetiebelle asked.'Celestia,you are messin with me right now,aren't you.'"Umm...well I'd have to say the pony that I see less."Babs seed clenched up to Pyro."Something I said?"Pyro asked."You said "the pony I'd see less"That means me."Babs seed said putting her head up his neck.

"Yeah..."Pyro sighed."Why do yah like mah cousin then?"Apple Bloom asked."I never said that."Pyro broke the hug between him and Bab seed,and trotted out the door."It's not that I don't like any of you,it's that I'm not interested..."Right there were waiting Diamond tiara and Silver spoon."So you got tired of those blank flanks,huh?"Diamond tiara said."It's not that,of course i'm joining the Cutie mark crusaders,but I need some time to think of my special talent."Pyro said."Remember cutie,we're always available to hang out."Diamond tiara said,Pyro rolled his eyes."Sure,i'll consider ! And Sweetiebelle,try sining,Apple Bloom build a small house,Scoots ride your scooter through Everfree forest without regrets and Baaby,try calming every pony down after a fight!"Pyro yelled before leaving.

"Wanna try out what he said?"Apple Bloom asked the other crusaders,they nodded in agreement.

**Tuesday,8:56 PM,Pon3's house**

Pyro was near a small building that had an incredibly loud noise."YO!"Pyro knocked the door almost slamming it."S'up"Yelled a blue maned,white unicorn with purple sunglasses."I was wondering if I could come in?"Pyro yelled."Well if ya want to learn how to be a DJ than I'm your gal!"The mare yelled."OKAY!"Pyro yelled entering her house."Name's Vinyl Scracth,but every pony calls me Pon3."The mare said."Cool,I'm Pyro."Pyro smiled."Okay,now turn these swicthes,then pick your volume,and after that you do what you want."Vinyl looked at Pyro and smiled,he was doing it like a natural,she then looked at his flank."Nice cutie mark."Vinyl commented."I don't have one!"Pyro yelled due to the music."You sure."Vinyl yelled,Pyro looked at his flank and saw his cutie mark,it was a record disc on fire.

"Here, DJ Py4."Vinyl gave Pyro a pair of headphones and his own kit at the club,with his reservation."What are these?" Pyro asked."These are head phones and take this piece of paper to the guard at the club to let you in." the paper she gave to pyro was written in purple,typicle of Vinyl."Okay,when though?"Pyro asked again."This Friday."Vinyl said."Bye Vinyl or should I say Pon3."Pyro and Vinyl laughed for a while."Later kid."Pyro trotted out happy of his cutie mark.

**Tuesday,10:44 PM,Canterlot castle**

"Princess,why is it that I must be like this?"Jack asked Princess Luna."But what thou mean?"Princess Luna asked."I mean that every pony is flirting with me and it's pretty annoying."Jack answered."Ah that,if you like I can show you what they really want from you."Luna responded."I would like that."Jack said.

**Twilight's dream**

Jack and Twilight were at home with Pyro and Spike,they were enjoying a simple dinner,Pyro & Spike got sleepy and were headed to bed while Jack and Twilight were eyeing eachother from across the table,Twilight headed to the bed waiting for Jack to get in bed,before he could get in bed properley,he was pulled by Twilight in bed,it seemed like hours of them kissing and then it got serious.

"NO NO NO NO NO...NO...NO"Jack said in raged."Dear Celestia what was that?"Jack was freaked out.

**Rainbow's dream**

Rainbow and Jack were at the wonder bolt academy,but as the instructors,it was about 6:30 and every pony went to bed for the day,while Rainbow was doing some paper work,then Soarin came and told her if she wanted to go out,she didn't accept because she said that she had a speacial some pony already,Jack bursted through the door,with his eyes dim,Soarin flew out of there quickly,giving Rainbow and Jack alone time.

"NO MORE,NO"Jack yelled in insanity."SHE HAS A DIRTY MIND"Jack yelled.

**Rarity's dream**

Rarity and Jack were at the Grand galloping gala,with the most stylish clothing,Rarity in a beautiful white and purple dress,Prince BlueBlood came in proposed to her in the gala,Jack walked away in sadness,Rarity galloped at full speeds and kissed Jack,after the kiss Jack proposed to Rarity,she accepted.

"That will never happen"Jack said calmly.

**Apple jack's dream**

Jack and Apple jack were in the Apple family reunion,They did all of the same activitys that were there last year,Apple jack had a fillie in her hooves,she had bat wings like Jack,Apple jack smiled at Jack saying,"I'm happy that you had me as your wife."

"Well that was nice..."Jack said.

**Pinkie pie's dream**

Jack and Pinkie pie were at the club,it was the best time ever,some awsome DJs and great pie hugged Jack yelling "Happy birth day!" every time she could,after they got back to the club,they went to Sugar cube cornar for some thing to eat,Jack had the speacilty,the dragon muffin and Pinkie pie had the usuall,a cup cake that had hot that,they went to the upper room,all of a sudden Pinkie pie was speaking japanese and was on a bed.

"Dear Celestia,how can they think of me like that?"Jack asked to no pony in particular.

**Flutter shy's dream**

Flutter shy was in her cottage with angle like always,Jack entered the cotage while angle was giving him a killer's eye,Jack looked at Flutter shy who hugged him right away,Jack was breathing a bit of fire because of the tight hug,Flutter shy kissed Jack,he was blushing a bit,while Flutter shy was burning up she was as red as Jack's left eye.

"Okay..."Jack said calming down."Did you enjoy any of those dreams?"Luna Asked."Being honest...No..."Jack said with a traumatized smile."I hope you enjoy your sleep,good night."Luna said leaving Jack."I don't think that I'll enjoy tonights sleep,or any sleep by the matter."Jack left to his room with Twilight and tried to sleep.

**Wensday,9:25 AM,Cutie mark crusaders club house.**

Pyro woke up to the chirping of the birds and the Cutie mark crusaders cuddling him,he really wasn't bothered,he even embraced the cuddles."Good morning."Pyro spoke up,that was enough to wake the crusaders up."What's up?"Asked Scootaloo,who was up Pyro's neck muzzle first."First off,back up,it's like your about to kiss me."Scootaloo reacted quickly and turned away."So...uh...What's up?"Pyro chuckled a bit."I need some time to practice on the bass."Pyro walked up to a little base cannon he instaled yesterday."Oh,that sounds awsome!"

Pyro walked up to his bass cannon and pressed the button on it to activate it,his plan was to wake up the farm,and the crusaders with the bass."Ready?"Pyro asked,Scootaloo nodded,it sounded like Kill everybody by Skrillex."Ahh!"Big mac yelled falling out of bed."Now who would play that racket at this hour!?"Granny smith asked to Big mac,he shrugged.

"AHH"Yelled the three other crusaders,to the smack of dubstep."Okay that should do it."Pyro turned of the base cannon,though still powerful."I guess that was a little too strong!"Pyro chuckled.

_**Goodluck**_

_**A/N:Okay,I didn't exactly do as planned but whatever I say goes for now,but if any of you decide to think about what you would like to do for next chapter,or what would you do ,Review or PM,and remember to Follow and Favorite this story,And as always let the Demons be with you.**_

_**Team Demon(Team Spirit force)~~**_


End file.
